Falling into the pits of Hades
by Zephyr C
Summary: Life is unfair, sometimes more to some than others. It has decided a certain Red and Black hedgehog shouldn't be immortal, not when the creation of another immortal being exists. People, welcome to his hell. ShadAmy Also R for a reason
1. Welcome to Hell

This is just a prologue of sorts, the only part in first person. To be honest, I was ina right bitchy mood and needed to get it out of my system. I realise the lack of different wording is there nods to the first review but it was delibrate.

I was in a similar mode myself, other words beyond hate just didn't exist.

It picks up from the next chapter, he's still moping a bit like but not to the same degree, he's got a compainion at his side, a cormfort for his pain if you will, I do also warn it was a losing battle to be let to have spacing.

* * *

**Fallen to the pits of Hades**

**Prologue - Welcome to hell**

**

* * *

**

You know life, fate; whatever you decide to wrap around the infinity, for all these things you wrought, I hate you.

Seriously, I hate you with every scrap that might be left of my heart and soul.

You tore my life away, literally, I watched in her throes as you laughed at my expense as the welcoming arms of death that should never have approached me came forth.

There was nothing wrong with me being immortal originally and now you have thrown new cards to the table.

Hate you, hate you, and hate you with everything that is still I!

Before all this when I was alive, well more than I am now, you didn't like a mortal with the life of a God did you? Out with it, you really hated the fact I was a hiccup in your little plan didn't you? Why did it have to be me? Surely there are plenty of other bumps to whack back down into hell's inferno.

I can't see the daylight anymore; it along with the burn and lust to soothe my hunger is the only pain you let me feel. I can't touch, feel, I can barely smell or hear beyond what substance you are forcing me to live upon. Sure I have night sight now but it's not that great given what you did.

You're laughing as I think this aren't you? Looking down at me, gloating in amusement to the torment, to this death sentence.

You're not gonna let me go either, you're gonna rebind me to the time's hands while I live in the torment of what you force me to do. I don't WANT to kill them do you understand? I want to live but I don't want anyone else to suffer like you're forcing me to.

My hatred of your existence burns like the pits of Hades.

Unless I take their heads, they'll catch the disease you inflicted on me eons ago. You'll make them drive without the limited thought you left me with just so they destroy each other in a bloody war of darkness' spawn.

If I stake them, they'll be insane until the day of their release. Do you even know about that one? The way your mind is in constant agony as you can still know so much, notice so much, see your body rotting in a grave and you can do nothing about it, nothing to soothe or anything.

Well you left me that way after you decided a creation couldn't be immortal unless it was in a constant juxtaposition with a former immortality. You created a plot, a ploy for me to be released but only after I suffered a decayed mind and body first.

You're sick in humour and your forms of amusement.

What do you expect me to do with yet another victim you forced me to claim? She is only bleeding slightly now but her eyes are entrapped in the kiss of death you forced me to give her upon her neck. She doesn't deserve it, I never did, and you are forcing me to choose between their own existence and those who exist elsewhere. A choice I never in the pits should have ever had to!

You see this energy in my hand? The raw chaos held between my fingertips and still glowing profusely in jade encrypted waves…. This spear, this energy I'd love to shove down your throat, to pierce your heart and lungs, even if to die afterwards just to hear you scream, to feel my pain.

You took away my tears, I can't grieve anymore but revel in the thoughts of you paying for every last drop of suffering you caused me.

I'm holding her close now, her blank stare watching me and I only have minutes to decide what fate she'll have, minutes before my venom enriches her heart with life new in a darkened form.

Life, creator, destroyer, why did you turn me to a vampire?


	2. Lover's Affections

Oh dear lord what am I writting? x-x

This has got more fluff and implied stuff in, ending is a bit blah for my tastes so I do aplogise for that. What really happened after the prologue will be revealed in due time, just wanna be all strange like and show how much love is between these two despite I honestly dun get what the hell is happening oo

Oh well, it is so titled that for a reason.

****

**Fallen to the pits of Hades**

**Chapter 1 – Lover's affections**

****

'Oh yet another wonderful day to be dead, so much better than being alive!' A female voice purrs while lightly dancing down an ancient abbey corridor. Spinning with a sense of weightlessness from one shoeless foot paw to another, the female continues her way while humming an old song in the scarce filtering light.

'And a wonderful view I just happen to see' a voice smirks, enriched by the darkness of his coat; the red blazen stripes and eyes are all that transport him away as he stares at the oncoming female.

Smiling, the female drapes herself across his lap, stroking his chin with a paw and giggling.

'And I have only you to thank for that, Lord'

Her fellow smiles, murring slightly to the touch though not moving much beyond the shadow of his throne where he sits. Smirking once more, he lets a paw stroke the female's chest with gentle movement, buckling the light and flimsy fabric that is supposed to cover her.

'I'm still grateful you know my lord; you helped me get back at that pitiful Hedgehog that I once loved. Of course he's no match for you, now he is just rotting with that stake in the dungeon with the rats, exactly where he belongs.' Giggling a little as thoughts dance across her minds eyes, she continues.

'Not much of a kisser either, had to give him one final taste before I tried his, no match to yours though, it'd be like comparing your strength to that little fox boy who was just so delicious.' She giggles slightly to his touch, letting her voice coo in thankfulness for her newer, better lover. At least he cares and gets her what she wants unlike certain cobalt spine balls ever did.

'I'm sure you are I'm glad I was able to help you on that occasion.' He ceases his stroking, taking his paw away just to stare at her laying across his lap like a pet of some kind, watching the object of his affections.

'You have helped me from more than there my Shadow, my warrior of darkness, more than just once.' She coos again, holding a tang to each word and letting some trailing moonlight to reveal her pale pink fur. Her light lime eyes sparkle in his presence, both in satisfaction and joy as he turns to stroking her distinctive hair coiling like a viper on a clutch that is her eyes.

It really is a wonder to be dead.

The darker hedgehog sighs harshly with sudden impact, seemingly bored now from stroking her spines. She looks to him, wondering as she rolls off his lap and turns to sit on the steps to where he sits with the so distant expression.

'Something the matter?' Regarding her for a moment, his voice comes out thick in fluent death as he continues his gaze back to the rock imprisonment.

'Yes, there is.' Raising an eye ridge slightly, the paler hedgehog continues to press.

'Can you tell me....? I don't like to see you so depressed like this, you know I don't' He turns back to her, making her flinch slightly from his gaze. Though both are the same creature in both senses, he had a much bigger advantage in a fight than she does and the eyes of his burn with much more severity.

'Amy, please. I'm sorry but I just can't tonight, something from earlier has caused a memory to start nagging at me again, just a few words, I just need some time to settle it again. However,' he pauses to see her dejected look 'I will take you out tonight if you wish; it has been several days since either of us has sated our thirsts is it not?' He smiles at her, standing steadily from his still forever rampant insomnia.

Taking her stretched out paw and staring into her now widened eyes, the seasoned demon pulls her to his side. He wraps an arm around her smaller shoulders, keeping the faint smile and glad to see her own back on her greyed tan. His paw slips down to her waist, stroking it was care as she giggles at his touch, twitching her tail slightly to show her own amusement, happier to see him looking less.... How to phrase it less lost. He had always been like that until he had let her close.

Walking together like one demon they go down to the outer courtyard, their launch point for the nights feasting ahead. The disruption of a band of lives will come also; not to mention an enjoyable one for them if he has any making it up to her planned; he can swear it on his oath.

The pair moves swiftly under the moon's gaze, the Shadow carrying her across his chest as he runs at substantial speed for his species with leg movements nothing but a blur. His pupils, once slits are now so slim they sink beneath the bloodied waves, chasing after the meal they both so seek and the feet do tread towards. Both of their breaths, despite now no longer needed for life, draw and dissipate to the chosen's own heart beats though theirs holds a slightly panting tang of the distant longing and wait for the life giving resuscitation.

'We're here' the ebony Hedgehog suddenly announces, stretching away his arm and so allowing his mate to step down from him. She gazes upwards when back on her own paws, quickly glancing over to see what the possibilities are.

'There's a window there, can you see the curtains? Some child must have forced the parents to keep it open for the night, too bad for them' she grins, gazing over to her other half who has his arms crossed, waiting.

'Race you up!' She smirks. Without a second glimpse, she ducks down as low as her legs allow then springs upwards towards the entry she had already pointed out. Using her flight momentarily, she holds her balance long enough to shove the stiffened window out the way and allow her inside.

'What took you?' Comes from inside, faint traces emerald evaporating around his grinning form as he stands in the same stance. Own emeralds glare at him.

'You're no fun' she pouts turning away from him, arms crossed over her chest as well but glance firmly or nothing but closed eyelids. She keeps a foot firmly on the window frame to look as though she may leave but has her head tilted to one side to further emphasize her annoyance. She doesn't see him walk towards her nor heel the muffled sound of his footwear against the trainers. She realises his closer presence soon enough as he gently kisses her neck revealed throat causing her to moan slightly to the touch.

'I'm not am I...?' He questions softly pulling away. She turns to him, eyes a flare but they quickly dull down again to match the grin on her aged tan.

'I could be wrong you know' she answers, winking an eye. He stands back to allow her to move, bowing slightly with arms stretched to lead to the local too busy with sleeping to realize the two so close by.

'Ladies and Roses first' He smirks despite looking down and eyes half closed as he announces the said. She throws her hips to one side as she passes him, winking again in his direction then proceeds to the bed of whose owner continues to snore peacefully, hugging a pillow tightly with feeble mumblings from the dream-world.

The Shadow stands quietly, watching with a stern looking gaze, much like when he was a mentor to her, teaching her how to survive. He never did expect this to ever happen though, ever since he as changed he never thought it was possible yet here he stands, watching the second female he has ever cared about in his existence. The memory nags at his mind again, final words but he hides the slight distraction, he wasn't about to disturb her as she prepares to strike her prey.

The female circles around to the opposite side of the bed, touching the cover's edge lightly as her eyes remain firmly locked on the sleeping Hare. Its ears twitch slightly with following whiskers but the eyes remain absorbed in another plane of existence and ready to be taken. She sits upon the bed, twisting herself round as she pulls her legs up onto the cover and strokes the hare across the neck. She is constantly watching for any sudden reaction that would prove my drastic methods needing but to her disappointment, the caressed fur fails to tell anything about the delicate touch.

The Hedgehog grins, opening her mouth slightly causing hidden fangs to slip into view from their former retracted form. Her paws slip across the young ones head, crossing it with their finger tips, gently pulling the head back from its coiled form so it instead is towards her. With hardly an effort spoken, the still sleeping youngest is resting upon her lap, now with thumb in his mouth despite the age looking way beyond those simpler years.

The said rose begins to stroke the neck fur again, bringing it back and forth, slowly stimulating the blood flow to be closer to the skin for better feasting. If someone else was to see though it would probably looks like a friend over another's sleeping child.

Within another drawn breath of the held, her fangs plunge into the young ones flesh.

Her movement is swift to stop the blood slipping away from her lapping tongue. Her paws now hold down the shuddering child, slowly awakening but already too late to do anything but return to be drowsy. She begins to kiss his neck wounds, stroking the fur and releasing it of its scarlet contamination and to leave none of the life energy as waste until the victim has nothing left to give.

'Don't make me too jealous' the other Hedgehog comments with a smirk. He remains where he is, watching carefully at the liquid movements before him, his other half helping her strength regain and he does nothing to cease the moment but watch both her and the whitening stare of the Hare's expression.

Amy reluctantly lets the boy drop from her paws, licking away the faint traces from her lips where the fangs recede as she looks at the slumped, glassy eyed body.

'Sorry, I should have left something for you...' she mentions, sighing as she prepares to swing her legs back off the bed. The obsidian quickly interrupts her as he reappears in front of her and lifts her chin with a finger.

'Don't worry about it,' he replies, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. Muffled sounds of ecstasy ripple from her throat, holding to her breath as he pulls away and continues to gaze at her, holding her like an unbreakable chain.

'You deserved every second, besides I can last much longer than you can without as well as be less worried of my timing. Now my dear, what do you wish to do with this one?' Letting an arm slide from her back, he nods towards the slightly flinching hair amongst the tangled bed sheets.

'Hmm and the decision time is always so against us...' She ponders now turned to the bloodless corpse and a paw of thought holding her leaning head. Turning back to the shadow beside her, she holds out a paw.

'Hand me one of those spears of yours.' He slowly blinks with confusion entangled in his eyes.

'The chaos spears? You know you can't handle them, not without burning yourself as badly as last time you tried to handle them. You were never meant to be handling chaotic energy like I was designed to.' She scowls at him angrily, crossing an arm over her chest, tuning her body to the hare yet her stare to him.

'I only need it for a minute; the moment it starts to burn through again I'll throw it so you can finish it all right? Lord, I really want to do this for myself rather than having to watch you have all the enjoyment.' He sighs angrily, half closing his eyes in partial annoyance.

'This once and that will be it; I don't want you to have to be corpse fed again because you can't use a paw.' She nods satisfied as he lifts one of his own clawed paws up. Narrowing his eyes the slightest and causing a flurry of the chaos to form below his fingers into the long spear of energy of the emerald shade. Within seconds, a solid shard of crystal is foraged, still floating between the ebony furs that they cast new light across.

She instantly snatches one end, wincing slightly as the energy burns at her flesh. Snapping her head back round with an unnatural crunch from her shoulder bones, she leaps onto the bed like a prowling panther, letting the energy touch the bed covers by pure accident causing them to erode at the slightest touch. She kneels above the boy, crystallized javelin gripped tighter to cause the stench of burning flesh to intensify as well as the char marks to grow.

'Jic hou cha bola!' She snarls and with split second precision, the severed head rolls off the bed and the energy is taken from her palm and back to its owner. The sickening thud is heard and the crackle as the body and throat continue to scorch from their momentary touch.

No sentence for the weak one that was her words.

She pants harshly, trying to soothe her paw of its new wounds as he causes the energy to fade back into his body; the chaotic energy is naturally what lets him last longer without nourishment. He comes to her side, rubbing her shoulders gently as he rests his had against hers as he whispers into her ear,

'Well done my demoness'

The head is left by the bed side for the parents to discover as well as the bed and contorted body left as it fell. They themselves had long since vanished via his teleportation technique; he felt it inconsiderate to run with her like this no matter how much he longs to have the ground constantly under his heels.

Too far as well as gone to hear the screams of terror that morning brought in the household.

Within the seconds of them departing back for the ruined abbey, he was standing above a large bed, still holding her close to him though the pain has since made her become less aware of what was going on around her. He drapes her onto the bed, carefully laying her head onto the cushions and leaving the injured paw away from her face.

The Hedgehog runs quickly from the room, straight to where the infirmary would have kept the sick back when this was still a life filled place beyond the vermin. Snatching one of the few reminders of these occupants, he runs back to where he left her though given his speed it may as been though he never left her side.

Now at the other side, nearest where her paw lays, the master seats himself on the bed, holding the paw by the wrist over his lap delicately as he begins to bandage the wound and give it a better chance of healing. When satisfied, the Shadow lets himself gaze over to the softly breathing form that is with a half smile and watching him. Stroking her head with care and helping the paw to the cushion, he whispers once more.

'A surprise will be here when you awake.' With that, he kisses her softly on her fore head, pulls the thin bed covers over her rapidly losing body and leaves to wander with his forever existing insomnia.

'One I'm sure you will enjoy my perfect Amy Rose.'


	3. Hedgehog Nurse

New chapter :x

Now you may get at me for rushing into this so early but trust me on this. tHe sooner its out the way, the sooner the plot shifts along and I can throw further bits and pieces in to what lead up to this as the plot moves otherwise we're in danegr of this just being a pure sex fic without plot :x

I place a warning on this chapter, towards the end it gets reeeeeeeally limey and heavy implied, I'm happy that the chapter end was so convient Oo

****

**Fallen to the pits of Hades**

**Chapter 2 – Hedgehog Nurse**

The Hedgehog of ebony and scarlet wandered his abbey lair for many an hour with memories shifing, searching for nothing and not even considering daring to go down to where the corpses of his staked meals lay. His mind is also wandering afar, clinging tightly to his own shadow than the body it is within, a momentaral get away.

When he had first found this place, he treated the desecrated ground as a stairwell to hell rather than the former glory it gave on the upwards to Heaven and its followers. It was like a prison, to prevent him being discovered and for him to sink deeper and deeper into depression for what he had become and what this life forced him to take.

Now though, it is kind of homey in its own twisted dark look, a haven for any dark dwellers and its followers whether by choice or birth. To his own eyes, it gained its own beauty when he released her several years ago now though even he will admit to being oblivious to why he did despite it has since stopped his suicidal tendencies. He had attempted suicide wound and death prior to her resurrection but a life of immortality always brings its captor back no matter how desperately they long for it to be gone.

All it left was a shattered mind with desperation and frustration rippling through their veins. Vague memories, lack of awareness and further lack of wanting to be.

Perhaps that is why he released her, maybe.

He stalks the many corridors, using his unique teleporting ability whenever he reaches a dead end to appear somewhere else and to search on in the continuing cycle's revolutions. The main reason for this wandering was sheer lack of anything better to do, with a lack of ability to sleep, the destructive daylight hours and the chaotic energy constantly infusing him with strength to last there is just no will. Until the nightly chariot of plague and death returns to the skylights and brings feeble comfort to the day wakers once more, his prowling and untouched memory was and is all he has till his own angel of obsidian and rose awakens once more to join him.

A wry smile crosses his lips; he couldn't wait for those waking eyes shifting into focus to see him there. The cursed hours have a long time to drag their heels before she is released into his company however; the patience for her awakening buried in his corpse is astounding.

The demon eventually gives up his wanderings, not bothering to give his dead limbs the running stride they so richly scream for; instead taking his slow pace back to the throne where he had been since the last night. It gave him no sense of superiority; much like the elder who most have once sat on the webbed covers, it gave a sense of solitude and vague yet hazy peace of mind for a little while. The magic has been draining and the effects weakening so it may eventually come down to self-harm or other ingredients he could steal from the locals to pass the drawn out hours of the lighter and industrious guardians.

The vampire's back slumps against the throne back, sloping him to the side so if it wasn't for the alert eyes, he would have some chance of being passed as sleeping. Reaching down with an arm, the Hedgehog pulls away a compartment near the base of the throne, snatching up the contents sharply in a paw and refusing to look until the gem was staring back at his own orbs.

A Chaos Emerald.

He stares intently into the absurdly eye-catching gem, rubbing a paw over the smooth surface to refresh the memory imprint of every side of his lifeline. Like him, the emerald of dark cobalt is eternal, indestructible. It however contains raw energy that its current holder happens to thrive upon, what he uses to drag out his time and appease his niggling reluctance to take a life to sate his own.

The emerald glows softly, its flame constantly enriched with fuel despite some of the wavering power being drained away and up the lord's arm to enhance the weaker circulation of his body. Strange, he cares so little for those his mate takes to keep her own life stable but for himself, he feels he must draw out by using the jewel clutched tightly to his fur.

Some promises, even fading forgotten ones, do see sense to seep into a mind without directly revealing their presence.

The Hedgehog gazes at the emerald until the dusk hours approach; watching the flickers of energy and his reflection from it carving deep into his mind from the muti-bearing surface. It speaks of age, of death, of renewal, of need; all from a sample of images displayed across the crystalline surface Like his affection soon to stir, the object is his and his alone, the only thing needed to keep his life worthwhile over starvation from before.

Looking up, the hedgehog returns the emerald to its holder out of absent mind as he himself gazes at the fading richness of daylight less boldly entering their retreat.

'It is time' he half whispers to no one but to state the fact to him.

Stretching down from the throne, he first eliminates the kinks from his body before daring to move further, aided further with a satisfied expression from the numb bones screeching at the unnatural change in angles used to flex them. Exultant at his renewed mobility, he uses his unique teleportation technique brought down and passed by the emeralds ability to her bedside.

The elder vampire gazes at the body strewn across the bed from her former curled position, the cover a mangle and more tightly clutched around her slender form. A smile clambers across his tan as he places himself on the other half of the bed, the same side only the night before he had bandaged her burned paw with delicate precession. He watches her carefully as she mumbles a little in her sleep, her face facing him and the injury stretched out near, she will need that bandaged once more...

Carefully taking her paw in his own, he shuffles closer to the sleeping Hedgehog to sate his reach and begins to carefully unravel the wounded. He fails to notice her flinch ever so slightly; engrossed in making sure he removed the coating with care and for the least discomfort. Holding the end in his teeth, he slowly takes the bandages away with incredible finger dexterity until the dead flesh covered rag completely leaves its former needer of protection. Shadow spits the end out of his mouth, turning away and causing some of the bandage to drape over the edge of the bed as he carefully examines the wounds.

'Healing well' he mutters quietly, the charred is falling away and already the flesh has coated its self in self-protection despite being currently lacking of fur. Daring a momentarily glance upwards, he notices the now awake patient smiling back at him with her free paw supporting her head. Grinning, he lowers his mouth to the hand and kisses it gently causing a stifled giggle from the owner. Rising again with half closed yet jovial scarlet, he slightly head tilts causing his spines to roll.

'You never know, maybe some of my healing will rub off on you' he comments with a smirk. Vampires are naturally fast healers after all but he, the trait of fast recovery remained as steady meaning that few even major wounds lasted beyond an hour or two.

'How about you give me some more, ensure it rubs off better.' She replies, eyelids a flutter as she gazes at him. Her savoir nods, scooping up fresh bandage to wrap around the wound just to give it that extra support. Using his speed educed reflexes, the same care was taken yet the time was severed.

The ebony shuffles closer still to her, draping his now free paws around her and pulls her onto his lap allowing her head to roll back and rest of his shoulder. Her bangs tickle his fur as they slide across his bare arms but he does nothing but locks his paws together upon his chest, gazing into the beloved's eyes now resting upon him. Their gaze heightens as she clasps her own paws round his, ignoring the stiff complaint from her injured one.

She rolls her head off his shoulder rest as he begins to nuzzle her neck with lips, caressing the fur and nipping the skin with the delicacy from before. Her satisfied groans come first, soon followed by her voice coming out in sudden waves, squealing with rapture and mumblings of his name as he intensifies the feeling rippling across her neck, letting him cross her throat to further induce the oddly beautiful sound.

'Sensitive little rose aren't we?' he coos into her closest ear, pulling himself away from the now sodden fur, she barely hears, still having the touch sensation tingling in her fur. Her breath is as strong as a whisper, clinging to the feeling that had just stopped forced its way into her dead form.

He cradles her in his arms while she remains in the slight stasis, a vague touch of the form he had so long ago. She soon returns back to the dead world, resting her head on his obsidian and with eyes half closed in relaxation. He takes a paw from under hers, stroking the quaff that gives her such distinction with the back of his palm before letting it move to touching her hidden stomach fur again in drawn out spirals.

'Are you trying to suggest something, Lord?' the younger questions with a murr. Unable to strain her head to gaze at him directly, she watches his paw fondle her ragged dress so carefully.

'I could be,' he grins devilishly with ears flattening out. 'But I fear something is in the way.' Nodding with understanding, she pulls herself away from him and his touch, off his lap. Dragging her legs from their idle protest, she turns to look at him.

'I suppose I could give my own personal show, I can't say many have gotten to see it.' She counters with the same cooing tone that he had whispered into her ears. He widens an eye curiously but inwardly excitedly in preparation.

She carefully entices the straps to drop down from her shoulders leaving the dress to remain on only by what is clutched to her fur. She giggles at his curious face which causes him to blush a little and look away momentarily until the orbs were drawn back. Truth was, he had never seen her without anything on like this dress or what she had when he first found her as it made him feel uneasy and nervous but this night was different, she had a wound to recover from so she deserves that extra bit of care.

Carefully she pulls the upper half down from herself, taking her arms out of the straps so they no longer force her arms so tight against her body. Taking a hint, the dress instantly slides down her body, hitching on the bed where it is prevented from going further. Her further rose coloured fur lies mostly revealed with age ridden tan stretching from below her shoulders to near where her hips meet.

Underneath the dress are two pieces of clothing he hadn't seen before but his brain knew, a bra and knickers to further cover her underneath. Pushing the dress down her legs until it is completely free from her body; she turns her back to her lover and idly points to the bra strap.

'Could you loosen this for me?' she amorously asks. He nods despite knowing that her head turned away won't notice. Once more cuddling up close to her, one of his legs brushing against her back causing him to slightly blush again, he reaches for the strap, carefully unhooking it from he holders to make it slide down and nestle across her crossed legs.

'Sooo much better' she whispers at the feeling of release. Seeing his chance to help further, the elder begins to rub her shoulder blades carefully, soothing the aching muscles and untangling the knot work they have been caught in. Despite a look of sudden surprise, Amy's face quickly falls into bliss, no one had ever done this before but then again she drove everyone away except who she thought she wanted. Her head tilts slightly to rest on her shoulders as the clawed fingers continue to trespass her body like an experts, taking the unknown strain away from her fur and muscle.

He stops after a while, satisfied all the strain was removed. Never in his long life time had he ever thought he'd be using the long ago taught massage on anyone but then he didn't know a lot was going to happen.

The hedgehog before him begins to look disappointed and leans back into him with her arms lightly covering her breasts out of sheer reflex than anything else. He eyes her curiously, slowly moving one of his own arms to hers as the other helps support her against his chest fur.

'Trying to hide something are we, my dear?' he questions, his natural glance back in full force. She quickly glances up at him and notices where his paw is heading as it slowly drifts across her fur.

'Hmm, I think I need to hear a please first.' She replies with a grin. Ebony rolls his eyes, taking his supporting arm away to creep up from the other side across her chest as well.

'Please!' he suddenly announces, his paws slide under her own and begin to feel the hidden she momentarily refused to reveal. Her own arms fall away as she slides further down his body, revealing in the touch across her breast as the claws carefully meander around her torso. Her groans of delight are muted, muffled as the feeling continues across her and continues to manipulate her senses.

He carefully rubs with his palms, drawing in the sounds of her contentment as he leans over her, watching the glassy eyes as they are half covered. The breast fur is warmer, soft coated more so than the rest of her body he has already tainted. Stretching down her body further, he gently kisses her upon one as his paws tangle the fur below.

Her delight comes out in mumbles as well now, his name being called as he continues to fumble with paws and touch with his mouth, searing the flesh with great care from a receded fang as she goes further limp across him like a rag doll.

'Hell with it!' Rose suddenly states rejuvenated, she quickly turns on him much to his surprise and locks their mouths together, hovering over him as the passion increases as she holds his head still. He submits to it despite the sudden shift, touching across her fur with his hands, all pain from anytime forgotten.

She pulls away momentarily and is quickly drawn back in by him this time that has leaned forward again to be for her touch. Their tongues entangle causing mixtures of the other entering new domains as he pulls her onto him as he lies on the bed partially sunk from the weight. She falls between him, no longer able to support herself on her own.

The hedgehogs of both colours have their eyes remain locked closed, complete slaves to their hormones and drive for each other, everything pent up from months of trust and yearning for the other pouring into the opening of a new night. Neither needing to breathe to keep their lives, they can't get away from the others constant kiss or the touching of the others flesh as paws slide across the others fur, daring it, causing more to burn for what they so strongly wanted.

Cerise and obsidian loose absolute control of their own motions, her hips quickly become bear from the lack of what they former wore due to idle ecstatic hands. Both minds are a flurry with nothing but the other, nothing else mattered, the bandaged hand, the guilt, the loneliness, it was all gone. Still struck with the heat of the moment and beyond a rational mind between them, they quickly find another way to be a part of each other and slide from the brim into the bowl of pure elation.


	4. Feeling a little Cobalt

Chapter 3 in all its mangled of the pairing glory, gonna go all down hill from here for these guys :x

****

**Fallen to the pits of Hades**

**Chapter 3 – Feeling a little Cobalt**

Both hedgehogs lay separated now; still recovering from the recently occurred and the elder panting heavily despite the breathing issue no longer a concern. She lies near him, bliss imprinted on her face and ignoring the chilled tang touching her naked fur. Her mind's eye constantly draws back to those endless moments with him, the sense of closeness they hadn't achieved in so long.

'That was…. amazing, you really are the Ultimate Life form aren't you, lord?' she suddenly questions, head tilted to him with a mischievous look of contentment.

'You doubted me? I was made perfection you know!' Shadow replies, fading pride bristling up again. He hadn't been considered that in so long but its what his creator called him. Despite rampant stiffness mostly in his legs, he rolls back over to her and puts his head on hers and resumes his state of relaxation. She purrs to his resumed touch, energy leaving her within the few strangled seconds as her bangs slide away.

'Oh as if I could ever doubt you' she responds, eyes half closed as she clutches one of his paws tight, pulling it onto her stomach in demand rather than request.

'Do you think I'll get pregnant this time? I know I didn't the last time….' Shadow looks at her with a bemused look as he watches her move his paw across the light satin he had investigated so physically not long ago.

'It's possible I guess, just because I've been a Vampire much longer than you doesn't mean I know everything, we'll probably have to wait and see my dear. Also, what do you mean last time?' He looks at her confused with his other arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her in a cuddle against his stomach.

'You don't remember? It's when I was still…. down there, you were so deep in depression you didn't even know what you were doing.' She trails slightly, almost like the memories still bore a painful tang. Her Lord nuzzles her fur gently, urging her to continue.

'You came down one night, stared at me like I was going to attack you then you suddenly started touching me, kissing my fur, touching me everywhere, I'd of screamed if I could. You went straight through that spear you'd left in me like a ghost or something, then went onto to rape me… God I know now you didn't know what you were doing but I was screaming in my head, crying as I could feel everything but do nothing about it. When you went, I feel contaminated, violated, everything but what I did before, I wanted to kill you so badly, make you pay for it but all I could do is curl up in my mind and weep.'

He looks at her, stunned, he had told her long ago about his depression but most of the memories of it were littered with spaces where nothing was written.

'I… I didn't know, if I'd known I'd hurt you or done anything I'd never have p-pushed you so hard, can you ever forgive me?' He eyes litter with tears, remorse over something he had no control over. His hug around her tightens as he buries his head into her fur, mumbles of sorry being blurted out at random intervals. Her eyes narrow the slightest fraction as she pulls her paw from his, the one still sealed in bandage and strokes his spines, astounded by his sudden change in mood but it only further proved how much he cared, really cared.

'Shadow, its ok, it's ok don't worry I'd forgive you without a second thought.' Twisting in his arms, she lies on his lap and hugs him back, whispering constant reassurance into his ears of the broken down Hedgehog. He quickly responds, lessening his whimpering, starting to yell at himself of how foolish he must look in front of her, he should be strong; he's over that depression, she saved him!

'Sides, deep down you probably knew and that's why you let me go, if you never did we'd have never shared that moment would we?' She smiles at him, he looks at her puzzled for a moment then his memory shifts back into focus from the previous loss of strengthened mind past.

'Is somebody wanting to increase those odds of having a child or is just too damn hooked on her favourites Hedgehog to tell the difference?' He smirks, his eyes lit anew in a blaze of fiery essence as he gazes up to her, the still revealed body holding its own light of perfection against his only presumed own. She giggles only to respond and leans forward to snuggle into his fur.

'I swear you're a mind reader sometimes' she comments, wrestling a few fur strands with her tongue that she encounters on his shoulder. He looks to her with a grin, back with his mind raw and stable. Putting his arms back around her, he savours the feeling of being so close to her, making the occasional groan to respond to her insistent damp touch on his fur and her own paws moving across his shoulder and neck in tune.

'What do I need to do to entice you off me my ever attached bundle of thorns?' Raven and rune questions, half closed eyes watching carefully the object of his affection carefully latched onto his arm. She glances up to him, tilting her head slightly to make her quaff fall across an eye.

'Promise you won't take too long maybe? I don't want to get lonely while you're away…' Her eyes flicker for a moment as her eyes shift to a sullen expression for added effect.

'Don't worry, its not too long for your nap time anyway so I shouldn't be very long till I'm back but this is almost my second week, you can't help ALL my hunger no matter what you try.' He grins with the last remark, fangs in sight like they most often are and ears flattened to enhance his infamous demonic expression. Snatching his arm away the moment she lets go, he leans over to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

'I hope you're willing to wait as long as I am' he whispers into her ear. With that, the Vampire of older age is gone in true characteristic fashion to get his favourite shoes left by the throne from the day's dawn and past her once more to leave for a much wanted, no, much needed meal.

His cerise however doesn't hang about on the bed, as he'd probably expect her to. Quickly scooping up her discarded clothing, she puts them back on taking care to make sure everything was right again knowing to her appearance, for this, is everything.

She pauses momentarily to listen, ears twitching to be certain somebody isn't around, satisfied, she quickly makes her way to the one place her mate refuses to go to unless he has to.

The Dungeon also known oh so fondly as the 'Soul Prison'.

She quickly darts down the stairwell leaving the faint sounds of her raw flesh touching the unfeeling rock carved with the foot paws of many past. Her dead heart beat still flickers with the drum of worry, unease, passing around the taken life force of another which has kept her alive in this stasis of non-living for as long as she awoke.

"You don't know where I go; you don't know that I'm an angel with a dirty face in the morning. You don't know I've been on the town low, you don't know that I'm, listening to the moment"

Her paw trails across the damp ridden walls, guiding her step to the mostly enraptured darkness kept for all who dwell as the voices of old song fade with every step.

"You don't know where I go…"

She touches down on the floor in suited silence, respectful for all those who dwell here lying there in full knowing but unable to be perhaps? Her expression is unreadable, solemn yet; right now she looks deader than ever in her waking gaze. The silence accompanied by her creation is almost deafening, nothing breathes; just rots causes fumes of injustice to burn for the Hell's inhalation. Each of the scattered coffin down here, sides from the few empty ones, contains a feasted corpse that is slowly fading due to the stake of crystallized emerald embedded in the chosen's heart. Their minds reek insanity but their eyes contain nothing but their final living moment.

Carefully, the Hedgehog moves to one coffin in particular allowing her bandaged paw to touch the rim with her fingertips as she gazes out one of many she decided should be kept for later use.

Cobalt fur mixed with her own eyes stare back at her, unable to twist to watch where she treads, unable to question but the trapped mind inside already knows what is to come. Pausing, Amy leans over from one of the sides making sure that he can tell she is there despite her half closed eyes lacking any sympathy in either to relieve his grief.

'Hello Sonic, did you miss me?' she coos softly into his ear. She knows he can show no response but the mental torment that is ever so possible, the lack of ability to ignore her presence anymore is too much for her not to visit. Rose touches his tan with finger tips as she continues to glare at him harshly almost treating his lack of ability to respond as age old ignorance from his part.

'I know its been a while since my last visit but you know Shadow, unlike you he takes the time to acknowledge me, care, help me back up unlike so many times you shoved me down and ran away.' Her voice turns bitter instantly, her paw withdrawn.

'There was only one thing you ever did for me, one and I were after you for years!' she snarls, her fangs in view further proving her fury.

'And you know what that was Sonic?! It was you throwing my aside into the gutter and leading me to him, the only joy you ever gave me was when I took your life away and left you here! You didn't even give a shit when I was killed, no I bet you were glad I was gone, out of your way so your ego could be cuddled by all those whores you let touch you! They didn't care, it was you being famous and the only one who ever really cared about you treated worse than them!' Her glare becomes harsher, the ritual of torment continuing.

'You had so many chances and you blew it every single time! Shadow is different though, he loves me for who I am, I'm not a trophy like I was to you for the camera and your sodding achievements.' An old song shoves its way into her head, just how their relationship could have gone if he took the time to care.

"Coulda been right, coulda been cool, coulda been the best thing since high school! Coulda been good coulda been hot coulda been the one who hit my spot, but you're not and all you got is something that coulda been!"

The song is quickly replaced by the fading lyrics of another, exactly what happened.

"You had me; you lost me now I'm with another guy"

After countless minutes of reminders of what he had done to her, everything he had said done, she shifted more onto what of her ever growing favourite subject.

'We shared something special this night, something you'd never EVER have gotten from me. And before you ask, yes we did, we had sex for the first time since I fell for and guess what hero, I loved every minute of it! Now we're a part of each other for ever and there's nothing you can **ever** do about it.' Her tone begins to lighten the slightest as she continues, again bringing back to a vague snap at the corpse before her

'You ever wonder what it's like Sonic? You've never seen me behind my shirt or whatever I wore; you never touched me except while screaming at me to get out of your life. All you think a relationship is holding hands, you have no concept of what real affection is, nothing of what he ever did for me…' She trails slightly, in a daze, mind sinking rapidly into that solid moment of penetration, having him inside of her yet it felt so natural so…. longed for.

Her moment lost in thought under closed eyes doesn't see something that shouldn't be happening, the shard bedded into the tan stomach of the body slowly turning to liquid and being absorbed into its reviving owner. Fading fur regains lost colour and eyes blaze with fresh light and within seconds of the former slaying device has slithered away, he sits up and puts a still gloved paw onto the distracted's shoulder.

'I'm sure you can show me' he answers at last, Amy still in her daze opens her eyes confused for a moment, when her focus returns, a scream does as well.

'You … you should-' She tries to stutter and strangle the words out but none turn right right, he just looks at her, pure insanity reflecting in his smile and piercing eyes. She backs off until she is pinned against a wall, eyes widened in horror, he was staked, and unless someone removes it there is no way they can suddenly spring back like that!

'Still lying, listening to your wretched voice, screaming at you with nothing but my mind? Not today.' He croaks out in the raw throat that lack of living for well over a year has caused. Quickly, he is out of his former resting place, slightly stooped as he glares at her with till slightly glazed eyes.

'I thought I might give revenge a shot'

He advances on her quickly making her push harder back against the wall in pure natural instinct to run but her terrified mind knows he'd catch her in an instant and his eyes, they force her to stare at them. With the chaotic energy quickly kicking life back into his ragged limbs, he is suddenly in front of her, staring right into her eyes.

A muffled sound is quickly heard as Sonic pins his former fan against the wall with a paw to her chest and forces his lips to hers. Her eyes scream, her own paws try to push him away but her body still feels lag from her beloved moment with her mate earlier. His paw digs into her ribcage, crushing it slightly as he forces his tongue into her mouth, eyes closed in knowing satisfaction she can' do a thing about him touching her. His other touches her side as he further forces his on face to touch her own, ears flattened in silent contentment.

He is quickly stopped however when Amy kicks him with her clawed foot and he staggers back, his body still adapting to being alive again not yet dealt with how sensitive his flesh is.

Cerise screams and tries to run from him; gagging at the foul taste in her mouth and the feeling of him touching her. It falls on death ears as the Hedgehog quickly ensnares her again in his arms clutching her paws tightly in one as he forces himself against her body again.

'Lets see how unknowing I am my defiant little girl friend' he coos at her forcing his mouth to hers again and twisting her body away so only his back is to the stairwell.

Her scream however was not completely unheard, upstairs in the main abbey building, the owner is home holding a body of his fest in his arms. The second he heard it, he ran to the bed where he left her and is left shell shocked to find her gone.

'Where is she…' he almost snarls, it's not like her to scream unless it was anything along the lines of before he left. Panic begins to settle, clutching the corpse of tiger tighter causing his claws to break the skin, the Hedgehog chases the fading echoes of his beloved, eyes slightly widened, as he is lead to the stairwell.

Below he can hear muffled sounds and sound of shoe against the stone, Amy never wore any so that must mean…

'AMY' he screams from above to the instant further satisfaction to the intruder down below.

Obsidian's eyes widen in horror as he sees her clutched so tight to someone he doesn't recognise even from the height he is at, he can't see the fact Amy is being held or her struggles to break away. His eyes widen as he throws the body aside and runs down the stairs yet stops on the final, and, while noticing the moment, cerulean releases her causing her to fall backwards away from him as he steps aside with a dangerous smirk.

'Lord…' she whispers, her eyes widened in fright and the disgusting stench and taste of he third Hedgehog plastered all over her muzzle.

He comes down the steps, ignoring the other completely to stare at her.

'I don't… how could you do this?!' he questions in demand, his eyes burning in fury. The fallen hero keeps out of sight, snickering inside his mind at the crumbling relations between the two before him.

'I can't believe I ever loved you! You… I knew you were coming down here but just to spring back to this trash you said you despised? You're nothing but a slut, a bloody slut!' he growls angrily, her eyes continue to widen.

'Lord-' she tries to say but instantly is topped.

'Don't you dare call me that! You were just using me all these months; you never cared really did you?! DID YOU?! I thought earlier, before I left was everything finally going right… all I find now is you pawning over who only last night called pitiful and glad to be down with the rats!'

'Shadow its not-' again she is cut short by his screaming fury.

'Get out, take you fucking boyfriend as well, I never want to see you again understand me?! Get the hell out!!' He turns his back to her sobbing face and with a swift movement, an aura of azure flames burns around the two amongst the coffins and instantly they are teleported away from his abbey.

'Sun's going to be up in minutes, I hope the fate's are kind enough to me to make you burn.' His voice snarls and within seconds of saying, the powerful fury breaks down and leaves him collapsing on the stairs in tears.


	5. Fate and its Huginn

Let it be known, kills my formatting o.o I think I got all the italics back, the spacing is utterly wreaked though but as soon as I change it, it changes it back so I do apologise, own thoughts did have more spacing that what Huginn is saying x-x

This is rated for content, Huginn didn't quite gte to the apartment in time 

Also, both Shaddies AND amy's sections start at the same time aka Shads just after breaking down last chapter and Amy/Sonic's after they get teleported away o.o

Right I'll shut up and run for the hills x-x

****

****

**Fallen to the pits of Hades**

**Chapter 4 - Fate and its Huginn**

****

**Shadow**

The light of the morn is long returned but the sobbing hedgehog remains stranded on the stairs in his grief. Dampness streams down from his eyes, faint fury at what he did; the sheer lack of control so evident.

_Lord help me get control..._

Images of him snapping at her dance across his mind's eye in form of decay, her face practically screaming for him not to but he did, he let his fury of seeing her with another out on her. It wasn't her fault but... maybe she was faking it all along, maybe she still was attached to the cobalt one, after all why would anybody care for something as pathetic as a creature like him?

His eyes quickly shift onto the one person he knows did, azure eyes sharing harmony with blond hair. She was pure angel against his demon self, his friend.... his sister.

'Maria, why did you care about me, why did anybody?' he whispers, voice almost silent as the fading words echo across the rock surrounding him, his prison once again enslaving him.

Eventually obsidian does dare to stray from his huddled stance on the stair, wandering to the slain corpse waiting to be taken away. This one wasn't that much good from the taste front, bulldog builder he is or was, but it has stated his thirst for a while at least. He snatches it up, not liking the touch of cold nestling in his palm from the victim and goes to place it in one of the coffins in the corner, not caring to be neat in the way he lets it slump down.

'Fresh meal vermin, enjoy it.' Shadow calls, his voice harsh as he turns away and walks slow paced back to the stairwell. The rats often took samples of the bodies laid to rest down here, gorging themselves on favourites to keep themselves alive. The word quickly spreads across the colony and with twitches of ear and whisker; they descend to try out their latest lost soul.

His silence continues to taunt him; everything shares the same voice to attempt to appease the master there. He can't share it so fondly; plagued by voices, shame, doubt but his face is behind a temporal mask to hide the raw emotions bubbling behind him; what he considered that made him so weak.

The mask quickly wanes however, the moment he passes where she should by all rights be laying right now, his eye twitches ever so slight in response. Trying to hold them back, demons of emotion hell bent on destroying him from the inside, he lets loose and runs towards the room where the throne rests, now desperate for his only remaining source of soothing.

The moment he reaches his comfort zone, he lunges out of sheer desperation at the ancient chair kicking his air shoes off as he does. Landing like a wild cat, he quickly shifts himself onto his side, an arm already hungrily hunting for the drawer while his other lies astride across his now revealed foot paws.

His life support is quickly snatched up; ears tuning out the scratching sound of his claws across the surface. Holding a thankful sigh with half closed eyes, he brings it into his eye line.

He barely restrains the scream when his glance lies upon it, eyes widened and remain locked in sheer horror.

He has never really looked at the colour before, too blind to even notice, maybe even not considering it to be a care. Deep cobalt, like that hedgehog, the one who took her away and ironically the colour holds a baited faint trace of the colour of Maria's eyes. His grip quickly loosens as though the emerald had just come from being immersed in liquid and it is thrown away from him like a disease is bubbling across the crystalline surface. The emerald clatters on the stone flooring and rolls a vague distance away.

His eyes remain enlarged as he continues to stare at the emerald, the colour that had both been taken from him and had been the one to take. His temporal mask is quickly crumbling again as tears fight their way to slide down into his fur.

_Why... why did you choose me?_

Ebony quickly curls up into a tight ball, cowering his head away from the sight of the emerald as he begins to sob again into his paws. The aura he can still feel, it calls him, demands to be touched, to help, but he refuses and keeps himself hidden amongst his spines. As his tears continue to stream out of sheer guilt, his mind taunts him with the last moments for both of them and how both times everything should have been different, he could have saved her and he should have had better control.

_Fate, I** loathe** you_

His short reprieve doesn't last long, within hours of him curling into the ball and refusing to look elsewhere, a flurry of feathers is heard landing on the arm rest to perch.

_Shadow, master sends message for you._

Hearing his name, the resident vampire cracks open an eye, uncurling enough to see the Raven perched carefully by him, he just curls back up with a mumble.

'Oh its you'

Not ruffled by the response, the messenger continues speaking his words into the hidden one's mind while preening a few wing feathers.

_Yes it is I and master brings message for you._

'I'd prefer not to know what he has to say, Huginn' he mutters in response. Knowing that the Raven will speak its message regardless, he uncurls and turns to glare as if it is the speaker's fault, not who sent him.

_Master is annoyed with you, Shadow. Master says you should have died long ago but since you didn't, made you suffer in this form. Master not like you finding Miss Rose or your little act last night. Master says that you are to die before the next year ends its fall, die like child if slave fails his part of bargain._

Shadow flinches slightly at the long time ago, knowing well that Maria had defied this order by sparing his life by giving up her own.

_Child? Does this mean... oh my God have mercy on her_

Batting the thought away, he stares at the Raven who is still tending to feathers.

'Was that all?' he questions the bird.

_Yes, master also mentioned slave may visit to bring about your final act but did not disclose more to me._

Nodding sagely, he dismisses the herald.

'Thank you, Huginn' He turns his head away but the Raven remains unmoved.

_Shadow, fate can be changed, yours was once. Never give in to memories or master, fight for what you believe is the right cause._

With that, he departs, off to deliver his final message. Huginn isn't blind nor stupid and does not miss the wry smile on the received's lips, the starting glow of hope.

**Amy **

_Shadow....._

Cerise blinks blindly for a moment, the surround flames fading from the teleportation thrust upon her so suddenly. Her mind is a scramble trying o figure out or even comprehend what the last few minutes brought forth.

'Hmm teleportation; didn't know he had it in him.' A voice states beside her, Amy dares a glance around to see the wretched hedgehog beside her, smirk riding across his face at his latest accomplishment.

'You.... look what you've done Sonic, you've ruined everything!' she snaps. Her reply is but a mere eye roll and her arm being roughly grabbed.

'Now now don't get cute, we better get out of here as the sun's rising and I ain't planning to spend m freedom day burning.' She glares at him harshly deliberately standing as far away from him as her arm allows.

'Oh and where to exactly? We've been put in the middle of the city not anywhere like the Abbey!' rose snarls at his face. He doesn't blink; just half closes his eyes and stares at her with devilish affection.

'It's been arranged already now come on, I want a little fun with you to celebrate such a glorious event.' Before she can say anything else, the hedgehog is dragged off her feet as her former hero runs like he used to but with her behind him like a rag at high speed.

As the guardians of the ever-prolonged daylight begin their dawn patrol, the two formerly stranded hedgehogs have since been thrown into shelter in the form of one of the Metropolis Zone's many apartments. Unknown to her, part of the bargain struck was to ensure accommodation until the deadline date strikes.

'Like it? Nice and roomy, got everything a girl like you could ever want regardless of new found fascinations.' He grins at her darkly, usually unable to recede his fangs causing his lack of stability to match so close with the soulless eyes. She refuses to turn, rummaging here and there, noting the well closed curtains but quickly meets disappointment and worry.

'There's only one bed...' she whispers, sudden thought crossing her mind.

_Oh God no_

'Quick learner ain't we? Now now, don't worry I won't hurt you... much' he snickers, instantly picking up on her suspicions. As she begins to turn around, he lunges as the younger, in terms of natural not vampire years, hedgehog and pins her down on the bed. Her eyes widen as he continues to stare at her, the same expression plastered across his face and teeth.

'I wouldn't mind seeing you behind this dress or what it's like inside of you.' He coos gently to her struggles. Her arms are rendered useless by his grip and he ahs already knelt between her legs to knock out any use of them either. All she can do is try to move her body away and turn her head in faint hope of him losing grip.

_Escape, ESCAPE!_

Raw demon leans down; pressing his body against hers as he again pursues the taste of her mouth against his. In quick movement, he forces his lips to hers and lets his tongue slide inside, tickling the flesh of the silently screaming hedgehog thrashing beneath his grip. Enjoying the feeling of superiority, he instantly pressures his advance further, putting his face firmer against hers and daring to reach further into her mouth and entice his tongue with her flavour.

_Oh God, somebody get him off me!_

Savouring the taste, he begins to finally let his weight fall onto her instead of suspending himself as he still partially was. He begins to move his stomach across hers as he alters her head position the way he so desires and to let him nip at the reachable skin around her lips.

The psychotic hedgehog pulls his face from hers, plastered with the look of satisfaction from the tired hedgehog beneath him who has since stopped trying to struggle and let tears slide from her closed eyes. Raising a paw to the air, he leans to her ear and whispers a single word.

'Surprise'

Daring to crack an eye open, her instant view is struck with the features of him still near her. Her voice is choked too dry to scream, his taste riddled in her mouth everywhere turning it into a raw sensation of needing water. Noticing her free arm, she seizes her chance and strains the muscles into slapping his muzzle.

Her paw is seized in mid air, not by his hands but something else. Squeaking out of alarm, she instantly feels the grabbing feeling of his hands but these feel different... almost vine like

Vine like creations quickly wrap themselves around her wrists and ankles, holding the exhausted hedgehog down on the bed and leaving her at full mercy of the one still laid upon her stomach. She begins to sob again, confusion and knowing wrenching her mind.

_Somebody, anybody_

Emerald stares into her eyes, keeping the ever so loved smile encased in his skull as he removes his gloves and shoes while still straddled over her. Winking, he rolls off her stomach and to her left side, waving his newfound claws in knowing thought.

'Always wanted to be a surgeon as a kid, playing with those plastic tools, trying to cut up the pets but this shall be oh so much more fun.' the cobalt states matter-of-factly while testing his wrist movements. His victim refuses to look, turning her head well away from him and trying not to be overcome with the taste and stench riddling in her senses.

Licking his fangs with faint fondness of her lingering taste, the newly come vampire lays beside her with his stomach to her side, waving a paw idly over her stomach.

'I wonder where the first incision should be made.'

Seemingly satisfied with a choice, he lays paw on her stomach causing her to flinch. Encouraged by this movement, he begins to claw the dress, instantly puncturing the fabric so that he strips it away in just a single drawn out movement. Holding down the hem, he quickly cuts through the entire dress covering her torso and watches is slide off her stomach leaving it perfectly revealed.

'Hmm, I think I may need to investigate a bit further before I continue but don't worry, I'll make sure you're still awake and feeling every second.'

Within an eye blink of saying the words, he instantly begins to caress the fur, touching it to tingle the skin hidden underneath where his claws have yet to taint. His ears remain pricked during the entity; listening to the sounds of faint mumbles instinct is causing her to throw off. Closing his eyes the slightest in sheer enjoyment, he begins to touch the revealed flesh with his lips again, tickling the fur with his tongue as his fingers continue to glide across her body and further encourage the faint sounds.

_Please, make him stop!_

Hissing at the noticeable bra in the way, Sonic clamps his jaw over the centre part, destroying the holding thread and wire so it too slip away and leaves him completely open to do as he desires. His rampage continues, touching across her stomach and breast, leaving nothing reachable untouched by his contamination. His hunger grows as he feels her writhe and try to get away but he knows she can not so savours rubbing his muzzle across the fur and fondling anything he chooses above the waistline.

'Hmm such a delicious examination you gave me my dear, now lets see if you are anywhere near as fun as those so called whores you mentioned.' He suddenly comments, drawing in her rich scent and taste in his mouth.

_NO NOOOOOO_

The Hedgehog above her smirks, turning her face with his finger tips so it is to meet his gaze as he stares right into her terrified eyes. Rolling back to her side, he lays himself near her legs, stretching out his arms with a faint murr as he removes the one feeble thing stopping him getting near his prize. Roughly, he pulls the knickers from her hips and legs, desire to hurry now encouraging him. His hunger begins to rise, wanting for release and the start of the first till the deal deadline.

Spinning himself back round, the hedgehog relays himself upon the body of the barely conscious Amy Rose. Swiftly he slaps her across the face, which causes instant blinking, and her fear again rising as he stares back into her eyes.

'Let the inner surgery begin' he grins with deviance, his ears perk in turn as he lets himself slide down a little into position. Amy's mind instantly turns to sobbing tears as the vines again creep closer to her, forcing her face to stare into his.

_Shadow, I'm sorry I'm so damn sorry_

Crouching over her and with his paws clutched tightly across her shoulders he then again introduces himself to her inside, pushing himself securely into the cringing female. With their hips unable to go no closer, the dark cobalt hedgehog begins his first thrust inside of her and results instantly in her agonised scream. Satisfied and further encouraged, he thrusts again encouraging more of himself to flow into her exhausted system.

'Krawck!' a voice suddenly flares in demand. Sonic instantly hits tension point but in sheer annoyance, begins to withdraw for her body. She lies there, barely conscious but happy he's out, it felt so wrong compared to Shadow, everything he did to her was. All she can muffle is a faint whimper with no mobility left in her limbs.

'Your timing could have been better Huginn, I was just starting to get acquainted with her.' He mutters, glaring at the Raven for interrupting his please.

_Huginn not care, have message from master._ Replies the bird directly into his mind. Amy doesn't hear a word but would be barely able to make out the word jumble anyway given her mind's state.

'Then what is it?' he snaps back, the ebony herald looks unbothered as he walks forward to the edge of the dresser perch.

_Master wants to be sure you carry out deal, master asks you stop toying with the obsidian's mate and get making sure she doesn't have his child_

'Which was what I WAS doing before you arrived' he snaps back, the raven merely blinks at him idly.

_Master see you toy with mate and not like. Master demands you keep your half of the deal and make sure it is your child or nobodies. Master also wishes me to tell you the hedgehog's mate is tilting back to depression, you actually got his temper where should._

A roll of eyes is the only response Huginn receives.

_Master asks you to rest now, you have only arisen before the dawn and will need food after the dusk soon come. Master wishes you a good feast._

With that the Raven leaves and flies back through the wall using his master's magical touch.

Muttering darkly, Sonic raises a paw causes the vine entrapping her to release their captive much to his disgust. Wandering to her head, he whispers into her ear.

'Get well rested, it is demanded that you get sleep so we can hunt in a few hours when these daylight hours are gone, when we come back I want to finish what we started.'

With that, he pulls covers bunched at the bed end over her and leaves her alone as a temperance to take a shower and finally rub the death hand's touch from his fur.

_As soon as I DO get food hedgehog, I'll make you pay for daring to touch me!_

She doesn't stay awake much longer after that thought and quickly falls asleep, feeling deeply ashamed for having any more of the maniac inside of her body. Her final waking thoughts however are for her mate, praying desperately he isn't falling back to the same loop he did before she was there to save him.

_Shadow_


	6. Escape?

I HATE having to reformat this thing plus my spacing dies, grr x-x This is important a chapter, no no rape this time Oo It's the fact Shad's emotions are so uncontrolled and he's slipping back into depresison, it's both of their 'escapes', it's Huginn, it's that wardrobe scene that freaked me out oo

I'll shut up >>

**Fallen to the pits of Hades**

**Chapter 5 – Escape?**

**Shadow**

Since Huginn's visit several hours ago, Shadow had done something extremely unusual for him.

He'd fallen asleep.

With his heart so relieved from at least some of the pangs that his life is wrought with at every turn, the vampire had curled up in raw Hedgehog fashion and had fallen asleep until the dusk's fading light over the distant hill side. Only the rune marks across his body brought him away from the throne's own creation of darkness, daring yet manipulative to taunt a watching mind with riddles of cosmos.

As soon as the night begins to sweep across the oceans, the beings of life and the wild beyond does he stir, barely with an eye flicker and the common waking cloud that taints any waker when they come from their state of self unknowing. His throat crawls with a dull breath of nothing tickling its being as he struggles to force him up against the cramps embedded deep into his limb muscles.

His orbs of rich blood colour are hidden and shown slowly for a few seconds as the mind behind them tries to grasp at something solid.

_Sleep, I was… asleep?_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the unusual feeling, he slowly sits up gazing to the floor, partly in utter confusion, partly from the daze still induced by the phenomenon. His ears flatten slightly and his tail lays limp across the stone still waiting for the owner to stand and walk, not seeing the problem.

'Been so long since I last slept' he whispers to himself, rubbing one of his eyes with the knuckles of a paw. He blinks again, looking at his crimson marking pooling across the back of his palm like a fountain into a pool of the life giver he steals just to keep himself amongst them. With a look of partial disgust, he stretches himself back to the worn stairs trying not to stumble from the numb ache invading his body.

He begins a wander much like he would during the daylight hours, ignoring the still sticky taint to his fur as unbeknownst to him; he was crying during his sleep to his more ancient memories the exact thing that had stopped him from sleeping centuries ago.

A distant nightmare quickly reignites as he stumbles once more across her room choking him inside with distilled gilt and the only acceptable view to be the floor. He didn't want to look, couldn't strain his neck to look again. It was his fault, just like last time and he let his anger get the better of him.

Where was this rage from? He'd never been much of a Hedgehog in the past to let his anger pour into the open, he just kept quiet about it and tied it away from his sight to try and keep his calm together. Ah if only his other opposite emotions could follow but they always lay just under the surface of his brittle skin. He turns away quietly, not bothering to look up and heads straight for the infirmary that he did hide a few of what he stole away from all others.

His eyes glaze over quickly as he pads towards that place, immune to the sweat and everything still wrapped in his fur. He felt invulnerable at the moment but not in any way to give him sanctum. His mind drew dark as his fur as it quietly contemplates nothing leaving only instinct to tell his paws where to tread and them to deal with the isolated chill long enveloped by the stones surrounding.

His paw snatches quickly from the cupboard, taking the small box and letting other objects and containers to clattered to the ground but left deaf to his ears who have lost their tune. He looks at them for a moment then puts them on the side and uses his chaos control to appear in another abbey area, one containing what can only be contemplated as an 'original shower system'.

Stepping inside the single stall, he pulls on the lever and hisses as the arctic like waters begins to run down from various pipe lines and gullies until it showers upon his body. He stands there for a moment, tilting his head up to the source with eyes closed for long moments letting the water begin to wash away everything on the surface, treading with further care on the emotion still trickling underneath. It is a while before he dares to touch himself and help the water take it away and even then it is tentative, worried, and fearful.

Across from him the only other creature that can at all reflect his outward look perches, watching quietly and appears indifferent even at some of what meanders down his legs and to the basin below. Freshly drawn blood.

**Amy**

Cerise also wakens soon with the dusk's betrayal to the night's canvas, with the same dazed look and flicker of eyes. A yawn comes quickly after tingling her own throat with dryness and the furious growling of her unfed stomach. This is to be her second night with nothing and a young ones blood is more of a rich energy burner than a life giver.

For a moment, her glazed eyes null, feeling warmth clutched around her waist in protection, her mind still sleep infected to put realization together. Twisting herself in the cover, she turns her had, expecting to see the warm features of her mate not the cobalt former.

Her scream is restrained, barely as her eyes widen in momentaril panic. Pulling the cover away with her free arms, she glares to find his body crushed against her back to increase his held possession over her formerly sleeping body. Growling, she tries to undo the knot of his paws across her hips, her mind now seizing the fact Shadow never slept and how foolish it was to think anything else of it.

Her teeth clench as she continues to fumble with the silent body pressed against her, trying to loosen his grip enough to let her away. Her silent mind prayers must have brought some justice as with a mumble, Sonic loosens his grip from her waist just enough for he to squeeze through much to her unrelenting thankfulness.

She stands away from him for a minute, staring at the body who ensnared her during her sleep, ignoring the chill rippling across her naked body.

_Had he done something else as I slept?_ She questions. Shuddering, she turns away and pads off quietly to the shower he had left her for the previous daylight.

Her body is soothed the moment the shower lets hot water come awash over her shivering caused by some traits still remaining despite death not requiring them.

_I feels so… violated, enslaved, just a thing trapped with a wretch_

Rubbing her paws across herself, she sees away everything clotting her fur, rubbing her fur raw to rid herself of his manic touch and the marks that held her at his mercy. So much couldn't be understood like how he came back for one, he never did answer just saying something about revenge. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she just lets the water wash some of her pain away, his trace still clinging to her fur.

"Ow!" she suddenly hisses clasping her wrist tightly. A sudden pang came out of nowhere, not from the bondage but it felt… sharp causing her to loose al other thoughts for the spilt second it lasted before it passed on into nothing.

Confused, the Hedgehog shrugs it off and resumes rubbing her with the water, trying in vain to take his poison away.

It was only about ten minutes or so before she left the soothing waters to towel herself down before it gave the still sleeper from getting any other ideas. She tries her bangs and quaff carefully, looking in mild annoyance in the mirror at the fact they had splintered out of place. Snatching up a rather conveniently placed brush, she spends a few minutes just to get everything back where it should on her face before finishing towelling down her fur. Eventually come satisfied, she wraps the towel around her torso taking care to make sure it'll stay wrapped around her and wanders back to the wardrobe she had seen on her short look around the apartment.

Disgust quickly crossed the still damp hedgehogs face as she sifts through the clothes obviously for her lurking inside.

_Does he expect me to wear these things?_

Her paw shuffles through the considered rags, her fury still clearly evident. Everything seemed purely for his benefit, clearly see through, short, revealing all looks and nothing for mobility. The clothing even included thongs and some of the most flimsy looking bras existence could ever grant.

As she bends down, flipping through some of the wears in the drawers, she is shoved forward causing her side to hit the back of the vacant side of wardrobe and be held that by a former favourite. She yelps as her shoulder hits the hard wood and tries to support herself but she is quickly pinned to the back by his stomach. The moment her head turns, all she sees is the devil's affection staring right back at her with the smile to match it second for second.

'Hope you don't mind if I help my dear' he coos with that familiar grin, staring into her frightened eyes. With his paws resting above her shoulders, he stands there with sheer confidence as he is pressed against her, stopping her from even considering escape.

She stares at him, fear overriding everything including her anger and disgust, something about those eyes just made her want to run.

Still smiling, the Hedgehog slips an arm round her back, pulling her closer still to him so despite the towel wrapped around her body, she can feel him regardless surrounding her in the confined space. She flinches badly as he takes his other paw away causing him to deliberately stumble forward and trap her completely against the solid back; it leaves her completely open to his choice. She stares at her fondly, inwardly annoyed that she thinks she can hide anything from him but he quickly sees to it and aids the towel to drop to their foot paws. She blinks; her mind turned to fragile sand sculpture to the towering wave pushing against her now bare flesh, pressing harshly as he holds up the paw that destroyed that feeble sense of dignity the towel gave her. Lifting her head up to his eye level, he continues to stare with sophisticated affection not caring about her fear, he was lapping up it with every tear she shed.

'Now now don't look so scared, these aren't my enjoyment hours yet' he tells in a soothing tone. Much to her surprise, he backs away and begins shuffling through the drawers himself leaving her still shell shocked about how close he was, exactly like only hours ago.

Quickly snatching the towel from the ground, she wraps it around her revealed body and darts out of the space before he gets any more ideas to put her back in. She sits herself on the bed corner, shivering as she watches from an eye corner to the shuffling cobalt pulling out various choosings from the left side drawers. Shortly satisfied, he stands again, throwing the gathered clothes to her lap.

'Wear these' he commands, a remote hint of enthusiasm in his voice. She looks at them, holding up the rather see through shirt with mild disgust.

'Fine but I'd rather not have you in the room if you don't mind' she growls in response. Amazingly Sonic nods and turns to leave

'You'll be wanting me here eventually' he whispers with a grin.

She eyes him angrily as he leaves the room, looking at his chosen again inwardly feeling sick. Quietly, she lets the towel fall from her body again and slowly begins to put on the selection, not noticing the Hedgehog still watching, albeit secretly, but still watching.

When the cerise Hedgehog had finished, she could tell already she looked awful. The new dress she wears has a slit already up on leg right to the top of her hip now to mention a portion cut out on the opposite side revealing quite a bit of stomach and a bit of her near black bra she wears. The thing is so clear that the black underneath shows well enough anyway, perfect for perverted hedgehogs still watching her from afar.

'I'm dressed' she calls in a bland tone, waiting for him to just spring out of nowhere just to tear it straight off again.

Oddly to her surprise, he did no such thing.

'Mmm you look fantastic you realise don't you' he comments, grinning slyly as he wanders over to the window and draws the curtains. She eyes him with a high degree of uncertainty, refusing the budge beyond the bed corner.

'Well, how about your first feast night with me? This city was picked for its population stakes so plenty of choice. You're starved I can tell, your eyes say it all.' He coos with eyes half closed. Muttering darkly, she wanders to the window, putting space between him and her as she opens the window with her tail idly stretched from a hole in the dress for balance.

'You better be able to fly, my stomach doesn't want learners you know' she states looking out into the clouded sky above. His boldness takes a blow; he's never actually had to try before so he wasn't entirely sure how good he'd be. Refusing to let it show, he just offers the window to her.

'Ladies first'

'So chivalry still exists in the demented, I'm surprised.' She replies, lunging out the window leaving her in utter free fall to no one's waiting hands. He watches her for a few seconds, his self doubt bubbling back to the surface as he too takes the plunge after her, emerald locked onto the vampire before him.

Rose finds it no problem to pull out from her dive, her unusual levitation allowing her to hover on still air without a second thought as she waited for the enslaver; if he was going to fall she wanted to see it.

To her disgust, he manages to stabilize himself much higher than she did but he still managed it. She glares despite her stomach calling for the hunt to begin; the way he was balancing… he's struggling to stay aloft.

_Chance to seize_

Quickly using the skills she long ago learnt form her mentor and lover, she flies away on ease to rival a kestrel on thermals, keeping up speed and taking care to put as many structures in the way as possible to denounce the floundering fledgling.

The air remains so still as if time has stopped as she pushes herself onwards to get that distance, completely unsure if the other could do anything about it, she can hope. Within minutes she falls satisfied, floating near a low roof top barely struggling as she watches, she just wanted to give it a few minutes.

_What the heck do you think you doing?_ She flinches instantly, turning her head to locate the sound… wait it was in her head?

_Apologise, its not normal like this but all I do. Please, say no words, it risk its self me doing this, master punish_ Nodding, she floats on the spot, ears pricked awaiting the odd noises in her mind.

_I must ask to go back, running is danger. I know not masters plan whole but if run, Shadow pay and child, return, give time, let mate live. Time not kind like slave yet both want same, both want life, choose who give_

Her face looks puzzled for a moment then she nods.

_Thank you, I do what can for Shadow, you help, help Shadow live to see child_ With that, the voice goes silent.

Within minutes her decision is reached and she starts to fly back the way she came, freedom is not worth his life if the speaker does as it said, at least he'll be safe. The voice's words relays in her mind, taking them in, in stock silence.

_Thank you_

From where she was only moments before, a familiar Raven pokes out his beak and gazes towards where Amy Rose had just parted, his face as blank as ever but inwardly he was thankful.

He had just bought so much needed time.

With that, he flies back to where he left the Shadow, silently wondering to himself how much this charade behind master's back this would cost him.


	7. Twofaced

Trying formatting another way to see if the spacing improves any....

For the one getting at my spelling of favorite, I am using the UK spelling, I am actully correct as far as my language goes so please lay off.

I will explain the alpha business next chapter, I swear Oo But look where it's got Amy.... Yes this does mean there IS a content warning this chapter, its in Amy's section so yeah.

**Fallen to the pits of Hades**

**Chapter 6 – Twofaced**

**Shadow**

The hedgehog flinches violently for half a second; he has run his claws too deep into his wrist, just shows out of practise. Growling Obsidian tries again though instead of gouging his claws into the muscle, he just lets them run across his flesh letting them break the skin. This motion brings him drugged pleasure as he watches the blood roll off his arms with the water still falling across his body.

His eyes speak excitement as they match the colours newly drawn, joyous at the old pattern back nulling all other emotions he feels. There is nothing in his mind, just the satisfaction of the unusually strong pain and his life just pooling away and down his limbs.

The strikes and drawn out movements are draining them away, comforting, his often-used choice before that desecrated emerald was discovered in the abbey passages.

_You really not do Shadow_

The messenger's response is just a grunt as more blood is allowed to flow from the crudely cut arm.

_Shadow… Huginn depart now, you stop by time of return_ The hedgehog looks up, watching the Raven out of idle curiosity perched near him, and he just raises an eye ridge slightly and responds in a mutual tone.

'Therapy or this, I know which I prefer Raven.' Huginn's glare harshens the slightest but does not press. Lunging himself in a struggled flight against still air, he disappears through the nearest wall to deal with another affair.

Satisfied he is gone, Shadow looks down at his arm, the flesh already making advances to cover the bone he exposed on the wrist and the muscle in the drawn out strokes across. His eyes close slightly in contentment as he stops the stinging water touching him further then proceeds to step out the stall letting his sodden fur to drip idly leaving him with the every growing live trait in the form of a shiver.

'Oh how I missed this, few things can beat it' he mummers watching his fur with a sickening expression nestling on his grey.

As the former target continues to rebuild the destroyed, he supports the untouched arm with the healing and recreates the same claw strokes, marvelling at the substance fading from his flesh and left to mix with the waters spreading on the floors surface.

He does eventually stop the fresh cuts across his skin; the ritual just lost his interest. Ironically, the Hedgehog feels vaguely reassured and a little surer of himself now than he did prior to doing so. His eyes still reflect a distant daze, free from emotion for however long the pain still panging suppresses them.

Within a further few seconds, the vampire runs back to the infirmary and returns to the room with the box snatched tightly. All he wants is a reprieve, something that didn't mean going near that emerald, something so he does not have time to think and let anything slip back into the open.

Calling upon the chaotic power infused inside of his body, a flicker of a flame sits on his palm in dull azure colouration. Even when he pulls his palm away leaving it with no support, the small ember continues to burn in the air regardless.

Taking one of the cigs from the box, Shadow casts it aside and lets the enchanted white touch the flame. He lets it begin to burn before taking in the ill bringer in to his lungs and the off cuts of smoke to come back out on stale exhale. His dreamy state holds his mind relaxes as the stench burns between his fingertips.

_Apologies, flight long a voice _in his mind speaks, the sound of ruffling feathers landing from a long flight which is to ironically help him from the limited time aspect. The vampire gazes at him not at all bothered much like the first of Shadow's claw strokes upon the Raven's head but his attention is given.

_You realise given circumstances, that is bad correct?_

'I just needed to keep them away a bit longer' is his response. The small bird clacks his beak in mild annoyance looking at the still present scar tissue lingering on the arms.

_You can't keep up, was bad enough during depression years. Look… Huginn just spoke with mate_ Instantly Shadow's eyes widen and stare at the speaker.

'You've seen her… is she ok?!' Huginn tilts his head slightly to respond, delayed for a second's fragment to choose how to word it.

_Yes, mate fine as can be expected. When master not require, Huginn keeps on her, mate forgives understands from what Huginn can tell, mate will give time for you to make most of run up sentence_

'Despite what that maniac could do to her? I may have lost it when I did that but… I could tell just from looking at her, ugh these really don't help much.' Spitting the half burnt cig to the ground, the Hedgehog smashes it into the ground with his bare damp foot. The ebony and scarlet ignores the burning rippling his flesh as it quickly is overthrown again by the floor's liquid leaving him open to the voice's words again.

_Yes, mate is willing to sacrifice her freedom for your time and Huginn's risk. Mate is admirable, let lack of freedom not be in vain and learn to control like chaotic energy_ He laughs a little, wry perhaps but he was hanging on the bird's words.

'You're wiser than the feathers on your wings Huginn, you're risking so much and I have no way to thank you for doing anything…' Before he is allowed to say another word, the messenger flaps the stubby wings of its breed's trade and perches upon what can be considers his 'friend's' shoulder and clacks his beak again.

_You start by going back to emerald; Huginn help Shadow get control of memories so no more carrion draws_

'Sure its not working so well since you mentioned my angel anyway…. I hope I'm right to assume at least you know what will happen as the only part I understand is the emerald.'

_Of course_

'Huginn'

_Yes?_

'If you ever see her again… please, thank her for me.'

_As you wish Shadow friend_

The pair leave that shower room, still oblivious to the water wrought with blood behind them and still tainting his sodden footsteps. The quest begins for the deluded hedgehog to find himself with a servant of his hopeful destroyer.

**Amy**

The young vampire stops well short of where she last sure her enslaver, choosing to sit upon one of the flat roof edges to give herself time to think. Everything is happening too quickly, the moment anything started to go right it cascaded into an avalanche of danger than that little tremor of pleasure that the two shared back at the abbey. She couldn't understand the voice for the most part though, why it chose to jump out and stop her from making a mistake, how did it know of anything going on?

_Everything is just so confusing; Shadow mentioned some time ago that for once something was going right so was something bad happening before? He never did want to talk about anything before except the occasional excuses…_

She sighs harshly still wondering if that voice was true.

_There HAS to be a reason why Sonic suddenly came back and went for me, no others have ever come back during the several times I've went down there after all_

She draws out small circles on her bare leg, wondering. There had to be a reason why all of this was suddenly happening, everything is connected yet she is the only one who knows nothing.

_I just don't know anything anymore but if that voice is right, Shadow's life could depend on me going back no matter how much I want to run_

Her gaze turns to the bandage still attached to her paw, the sole reminder she has of him and that night and everything that came with it. She chooses not to unravel it, just to look at it with an absent mind.

_Shadow… I'll always love you I hope you realise that_

Her smile is light as she hears the growl of her belly demanding nourishment, at least for now there is something to concentrate on. With a flick of her foot paws, she pushes herself away from the concrete and starts to head back to where she last saw him; her heart breaking in two over the choice forced hidden deep inside. Quickly her mind is absorbed by the starvation, hiding her real self from reality with a veil of basic rulings of the species she has become.

Sonic glances around in agitation

_Does she think she could run and hide? No she'll come back if she has any sense, she must be near way as starved as I now. But still, she needs a punishment for every considering running_

His ears instantly prick towards her oncoming directly, smirking in his almost constant glance as he watches her slowly approach.

'Come on Sonic, I'm not hanging about for a rookie' she hisses darkly.

_Rookie? She really must be hunger driven right now. I'd better not say anything till the afters_

Politely gesturing his arms ahead, Rose flies past him on an increase speed of hunter seeking, her emerald eyes locked onto a scent of a fresh victim leaving he only with the primal urges of the super natural species to be obeyed.

Sonic follows, slowly at first. He is not as embraced by the hunt as she but it had been made sure he wouldn't so to avoid foolish mistakes. With his fangs revealed from their still incapable to withdraw state, he follows the clouded demon run upon the sky's ground to sate the stomach's furious demand for fresh. All the while in the utmost grim satisfaction that there's a chance this wild side can be shown outside the hunt of prey.

He is what can be deemed late by the time he catches up with her again but it is known to him, practise will help more than anything else. Clasping the window frame with his paws, he pulls himself forward and in causing him to roll on entry into the room. The cobalt narrows his eyes slightly, watching her draped over a body stealing the life force from their throat without even thinking to wait.

Cerise looks up slightly and pulls her lips away from the victim in annoyance.

'There is a child through there if you want it, this one is mine' she growls.

She eyes him carefully leaving the room before letting her tongue tread across the formerly white fur of a teen batgirl. The taste is sickly sweet, caressing her senses and dappling her throat with fresh desired moisture. She didn't care what the other did, as long as she could keep the nearly drained prize for herself.

'Empty' she states coldly in annoyance, casting the dead eyed corpse back to the bed in discare. The warmth in her mouth rapidly loses its luster as the final droplets trickle down her throat. Muttering irritably, she climbs off the bed and wanders to the other room where her follower should be, still intertwined with instinct over sanity.

Her emerald eyes come across him, staring curiously at the child in his hands before letting the young body roll off his lap and turned to his watcher.

'You're the expert Miss Rose, what do you propose to do?' he questions with a sly grin. The loss of consciousness on her face intrigues him as does the raw feelings that just stealing that sugary life force brought forth.

'Smash the child's head against the wall, there is nothing to kill her with and something trapped at that age is useless. Get it done now and it will be dead before anything gets effect.' His eyes look remotely blissful, though he doesn't like being commanded he loved this cold streak and starvation for not feeding for only one night produced this feisty little nature? Promises many a delightful concept.

Grabbing the child boredly with his paw by one of her lifeless limbs, Sonic does as he is asked for about the only time he may and draws in with sweet satisfaction the sickening smash of the concaving skull on the wall near him. The odour excites his senses as he watches the body fall back limp to the ground, even if it does awaken from that blow, the damage wouldn't give much of a life.

'And yours? I didn't hear any wall smackings through there' he grins while speaking. Her head just tilts slightly, eyeing him with mild annoyance as if he had just asked a stupid question.

'Leave her, her age is enough and having one more in this territory will do no harm.' With that remark, she turns to leave out the same way she came across this apartment. Her fellow hedgehog is shaking with utter delight, these primal instincts, if he could use them to get around this stupid attachment to the freak of nature he is destined to destroy and keep them; he would have the perfect partner for his own ideals.

Silently, he stalks after her, wondering when this glorious enchantment would wear off and leave her back into reality and his arms.

She waits in silence, her normal self still beyond the reach of that frosty gaze. Her mind sees the Hedgehog coming out of the window nothing more than a curiosity, a newly born still struggling. No doubt to future disgust of her real self, this side driven on the basic drives of a none Alpha Vampire like Shadow sees potential beyond the appearance of the body.

'Back to the roost?' she questions, Sonic's confusion is evident for a moment before he grasps what she means. With a nod, still in enthrallment at the separated treasure before him, he starts away to fly back to his… no their apartment. His eyes sparkle with enthusiasm and lust at the fact this side could last long enough for his punishment.

_Hmm, he seems good enough for me. Curious how he acts, so strangely and not like a regular male, perhaps he is an Alpha… He better match me for where it's most important if he is_

The pair quickly reaches the apartment, the longing autumn nights still reigning to give the night life their best. Sonic was still finding this raw side curious, the way this instinct driven form purred around him, the way she touched him. Admittedly he loves it and just wanted this side to stay long enough just to really taste her affections.

She finds nothing wrong, watching his reactions, deciding quietly amongst her contented noises whether to press. The reactions bring forth utter delight,

_New AND alpha, he doesn't understand a thing but maybe it is time to see how far he can stretch my impressions_

'Sonic,' she purrs, not caring of how she knows of his name 'How far can you stretch my adoration? I'm not easy to please you know' she asks teasingly while stroking his spines with an idle paw. She devours the faint little shivers fro his body when she touches him, finding contentment just watching those lustful stares, knowing he wants to same from her like a true.

'Now my dear, how about I show you?' he growls in his own musings, wandering towards the shower he had watched her within only that night's eve. He planned to enjoy this punishment but deep down he was beginning to burn for her just like the previous morning and longed for her taste across his lips. Amy watches him, eyes half closed as she follows him, all the while watching the promising body walking before her in her own devilish dreams.

He stands by the glass door of the shower, watching her still without even wondering why his body burned in this way. Truth was the primal instincts of him still exist since he is no alpha, just induced with their basic properties to help in his given demands. She smirks as she wanders in herself, giggling a little as he comes in the small stall with her and lets the warm water fall upon the two.

Cobalt makes the first move, lunging for her lips amongst the dripping waters and is quickly discovered by her causing ruffled mumbles from both as their tongues touch each other. She lets him have his way without question, lets him nibble her lip causing her to groan in her pleasure. He doesn't open his eyes, nor does she as he holds her close constantly pushing her to the wall backing against the shower on two sides as he strokes the drenched body touching him. The dress quickly saturates under the waters weight, clinging to her slim form letting him caress below its feeble surface as he continues to push against her stomach, demanding more constantly.

Her kiss returns with more strength, the fire ignited in her body just screaming for him to touch her, to take her away. She holds him closer still, pushing away his muzzle with her own to let herself nip at his lip, lapping up he subtle sounds as he with drawls his. Her arms clasp him below his back spines, stroking his sides as he does hers, pursuing the taste he emanates.

He quickly lets his body drop away from her face, touching her throat with his fangs causing new sought sounds to come forth. His tongue glides across her slick fur, claiming it as his own as she continues to hold him close to her body. With no need for support, he lets his paws pull at the dress, stipulating it to let him underneath and beyond what feeble strings of flesh the cut outs let his paws scour. Still groaning with minute squeals, she helps pull it away from her own body, herself wanting nothing to be left.

He slips a knee between her thighs as the dress is pulled down as far as her waist line, kissing the fur while holding her hips still. She does nothing to stop, just continues to purr and mumble his name in estranged rapture. Her body shivers under the flow as he touches her lower, demanding his release more than ever. He pulls roughly at the dress and the thong hidden amongst it, a blaze inside wanting access to her body and her reverberations.

The damp fabric hits the basin with a squeamish noise, leaving only one thing covering her but neither cares. She grabs him around the neck firmly, wanting more than ever as he grows back into his hold and keeps her firm against the wall with his paws held underneath her shoulders for stability. Once more he slips inside her sodden yet stiffened form, both forced to let out their whimpering sounds as he pushes deeper into the other world. Her eyes underneath glaze as their hips meet for a moment like their bodies.

She just melts in his arms at the first thrust into her.

The demanded is received, almost screaming as the movement quakes across her body. Within seconds another is thrown inside her causing her cries to well deeper feeling him inside. His stomach presses against hers again as he reaches further then lets out another thrust of a tremor into her system with another burst of releasal.

It is at this point, her real self begins to return.

Her mind remains foggy as he strikes her body again, forcing into her his being without thought or question. She screams again, snapping her out of her drugged state allowing her to realise what was going on. Noticing the change of pitch, his eyes flare open and he puts his paws on either side of the wall behind her head.

'This… is your punishment.' He grins, striking even harder causing her to howl out in obvious pain. He lets the cycle continue, hardening each time, mopping up her screams and the feeling of liquid surrounding him inside before he decides to let he go. He pulls away, softly but makes it drawn out so she feels her passage closing again inside.

When completely apart, he lets her drop to the ground and turns off the water. She immediately falls to the basin, blood mixing in with the water dropping from her fur.

'I hope that made me worthy' he hisses before leaving the crying mess alone, the left body sobs in quiet pulses with the whimpers of Shadow amongst them as unconsciousness quickly pulls her inside..


End file.
